Saïx
Saïx, the Luna Diviner, was the Nobody of Isa and No. VII within Organization XIII and its second-in-command. History Meeting new members Saïx attended two meetings within seven days of each other where he was introduced to Organization XIII's newest members, Roxas and Xion. The next day, he assigned Roxas his first mission and sent Axel to accompany him. Before they departed, he begrudgingly reminded them of Xion's name and commented on how Axel failed to listen to Xemnas. Over the next few days, Saïx assigned Roxas missions to Twilight Town in order to continue learning how to wield his Keyblade, reconnaissance, and calm judgment. Sometime later, he approached Axel with a message from Xemnas, instructing him to find and dispose of potential traitors to the Organization among the members being assigned to Castle Oblivion. With half of the Organization away, Saïx told the remaining members they needed to work harder and assigned Roxas several missions with Xion to Twilight Town. When word of a termination reached them, Saïx informed that the Dusks reported none of the members had survived Castle Oblivion. He dismissed Roxas's concern for Axel and assigned him a mission with Xigbar. However, during the mission, Roxas collapsed into a coma. While overseeing him with Xemnas, Saïx said that whatever happened at Castle Oblivion would determine whether Roxas awakened. He assured Xemnas that Xion would continue to collect hearts and excused himself, but remained outside where he overheard Xemnas comment that sleep has taken Roxas again. The following day, Saïx interrupted Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, and Xion as they lounged in the Grey Area, telling them to get back to work. A few days later, he found Demyx and Xion in Roxas's room. He escorted Demyx out by his ear and mocked Xion's concern for Roxas's wellbeing. After Xion left for her mission, Saïx called her a "puppet" and found Demyx outside the room. Three weeks later, after Roxas awakened from his coma and Axel returned from Castle Oblivion, Saïx visited Axel in his room and inquired about what happened at the castle. Axel reported that Saïx had correctly identified the turncoats and ensured that everyone who would interfere with their plans had been removed. Monitoring Xion Saïx told Roxas that he needed to perform better in order to reach their heart quotas, angering him. The following day, Saïx found Roxas asking Axel and the Organization XIII Moogle about Xion's whereabouts. He informed him that he had assigned her to defeat a giant Heartless in Twilight Town though told Roxas to spend the time he used worrying to collect hearts. After the Key Bearer departed, Saïx instructed Axel to stop coddling him. The next day, Saïx reluctantly agreed to let Roxas and Xion partner together for future missions as the two claimed it would help their motivation. Unsure of what the word meant, Saïx searched the dictionary afterward, impressed that Roxas knew such a big word. He assigned the pair to defeat a giant Heartless in Agrabah, and claimed to look forward in seeing how they performed. Twenty days later, Saïx berated Demyx for his horrible Mission Report and tasked him with rewriting it. As he left, however, Demyx asked to see Roxas's and Xion's Keyblades, unknowingly rousing Saïx's suspicion. Axel interfered, however, and sent Demyx on his way. The next day, Saïx stopped Roxas and Xion as they entered the Grey Area and informed them that two major targets had surfaced in different worlds and each needed to confront one. When Roxas and Xion struggled to come up with an excuse, Saïx asked if the situation wasn't convenient for them. Axel, having spent the night on one of the couches, interrupted and claimed the Heartless at Beast's Castle was dangerous to confront alone. Though he recognized Axel's attempt to bailed them out, Saïx agreed to send both Key Bearers to Beast's Castle on the condition that it be the last day they partnered together. Sometime later, Saïx and the rest of the Organization gathered at the Altar of Naught for one of Xemnas' speeches, where he was mad about the others' lack of attention. After, he told the members who lounged in the Grey Area to get back to work and noticed Xion seemed especially happy. When Axel agreed that she seemed more motivated, Saïx mused over the word. He interrupted Roxas and Xion as they discussed the news of an impostor, ordering everyone to get to work. Saïx instructed Axel to monitor Xion's behavior and fighting patterns and report on any changes to him. Later, Saïx agreed to let Xion keep Pluto in exchange for Axel returning to Castle Oblivion though he mentioned how he and Axel, as humans, played with a dog when they were younger. He asked Axel for his report and told him he was always to watch Xion. During his day off, Saïx ordered Dusks to clean around the castle. After Axel returned from the Clock Tower, Saïx emerged from a corridor of darkness at the Hall of Empty Melodies and scolded Axel for becoming attached to Roxas and Xion. He accused him of trying to ruin their plans and noted that he had changed. As he assigned Xion a personal mission from Xemnas to confront the impostor at Beast's Castle, Saïx wondered why Axel had become attached to her, calling Xion a puppet. After Xion reported that she had failed her mission, Saïx coolly remarked that he had known she was a defect. The next day, he refused to give her another chance, claiming the Organization had wasted enough chances on her. Some days later, Saïx noticed a corridor of darkness emerge in the Grey Area and noted that it was too early for someone to have returned from a mission when Dusks brought in Xion, unconscious. He ordered the Dusks to take Xion to her room and stopped Roxas when he attempted to follow, saying that Xion was broken and defective. He ignored her and followed the dusks, followed by Axel, much to his chagrin. He found the Nobodies talking in her room as Axel called him a jerk and reminded them to head to their missions as Xion's coma had left them another member short. After Roxas left, Axel apologized and clarified that he had been attempting to explain to Roxas why he acted like he hated Xion, which Saïx remarked was stupid. Axel, having realized that Saïx was hiding something, pinned him against the wall and demanded to know. Saïx brushed Axel aside yet suggested he search Vexen's lab for answers. When Roxas and Luxord, who had grown to a giant, returned from Wonderland, Saïx ordered Luxord to come back once he shrunk to his normal size. Furthering plans Saïx appeared alongside the remaining members of Organization XIII at Hollow Bastion to taunt Sora. Personality Abilities Appearances }} Trivia * In Kingdom Hearts II, Saïx is the second-to-last member of Organization XIII to be defeated by Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and is fought after Luxord rather than alongside him. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII